The Secret
by Mikazuki Akashiya
Summary: Ichigo has been left alone for 2 years and in those 2 years they have decided to find him but what they found they didn't expect. FemichixHitsu!


"Yamamoto, what is the substitute doing with his time, we haven't seen Ichigo in many years." Renji asked the 1st division captain. "We've all been wondering." Shunsui said. "I have designed a machine that would be able to show us the human." Mayuri said. Yamamoto nodded, "Alright, gather the lieutenants and we shall see what the boy has been doing with his time after the war." he said.

After a few hours everyone was gathered up, "Now, Kurotsuchi, show us Ichigo Kurosaki!" Yamamoto commanded of the 12th Division Captain. The 12th Division captain, got his machine working and locked it on Ichigo's spiritual pressure, the screen then showed a little house.

"Dad! I have to get to work! Stop attacking me!" a female's voice rang out from the house. "I will not! If you miss work you don't get money, and if you don't get money you can't leave me!" Isshin's voice sounded. The door opened and a young woman with bright, long orange hair ran out the door. Shaking her head she brushed off her dark blue form-fitting jeans and baggy black jacket. "That is why I leave an hour early so I can get there in time." she muttered. "I miss Rukia..." the girl said sadly, "I wonder how everyone in Soul Society is doing? Do they even remember me?" "What are you talking about now?" Kon's voice came from the purse the girl was holding. "Kon... I was just sad because I haven't spoken to Rukia or anyone from when I was in high school for many years." she told the mod soul.

A beeping was heard, "A hollow?" she exclaimed. "Kon!" She said and the mod soul nodded and did the Heimlich. The girl caught the pill and swallowed it. The girl's spirit came out of her body in a a Soul Reapers garb was next to her body, "Get me to work Kon!" she yelled and went to the location of the hollow.

The hollow was a Menos Grande and the girl held out her hand and Ichigo's sword appeared in her hand. "He's charging a Gran Ray Cero!" she yelled and ran up to the hollow. The hollow let out the cero it had been charging but the girl used the giant sword to block and absorb the cero. The blade pulsed with the red energy, "Protect...Zangetsu" she said and the blade glowed and turned into 2 small fans pulsing with the energy. She shot up in the air and swung both fans down, "Getsuga Tenshou!" she yelled out and the Getsuga was purple instead of blue. As she landed back down she said, "Thank you Zangetsu..." the fans disappeared and became the Ichigo's Shikai. She swung the humongous sword onto her back as it wrapped itself and started to shunpo.

"Thank you come again!" the mod soul said in the girl's body to a customer. He went to the bathroom and pressed the badge to his chest and the candy came out and was caught by the girl. The girl quickly put her body on and put the candy pill into the tiger stuffed animal key chain. "Thanks Kon" she said to the mod soul. "Your welcome Ichigo." Kon said.

"WHAT!" the Soul Reapers yelled.

Dressed in a maid uniform Ichigo came out of the bathroom with Kon on her belt as a small lion key chain. "aren't you glad Uryū made this for you?" she asked the mod soul. Kon nodded. She walked up to a hook and read the newsletter, "Oh man it's animal day!" she exclaimed."That's right Ichigo, what are you going to do?" Kon whispered. "I have to see what is left for ears and tails... or ask Hichigo... Hichigo? Would you?" she whispered. In a flash of black Ichigo had orange fox ears and a fox tail. "Thank you Hichigo!" Ichigo said happily.

After several hours of watching Ichigo serve customers they watched her walk home. Ichigo took a fighting stance and opened the door. Welcome HOOME ICHIGO! Isshin yelled and was flying at Ichigo trying to kick her but she grabbed his foot and swung him out to the side. She stepped inside turned around shut the door and locked it. "Ichigo let Daddy in..." Isshin whined. "NO" Ichigo answered. Ichigo walked up the stairs to the room marked 15 and opened the door. She went over to the bed and flopped down on it and picked up a photograph, "I miss them..." she said sadly. She curled around the picture and fell asleep. She rolled over in her sleep exposing the picture. It was a picture of all of the captains, Vizards, and the Soul Reapers Ichigo had met in Soul Society along with the friends from the World of the Living. The Mod Soul, Kon, looked at Ichigo sadly, "She really misses them..." he whispered. "What exactly have they been doing all this time..." Kon whispered again before falling asleep.


End file.
